


Coming Up Shorts

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The wash has vanished.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Coming Up Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 31/The Adventures of Captain Underpants

Cleo stared at the washlines in disbelief. This was beyond a prank, and besides, Luca had been the one to come to her with a red face, since he'd been on laundry duty. 

Everyone's underthings were missing. Or... almost everyone's underthings. A few fancy pieces were still blowing in the wind, but most everyone's normal bottom layers were no longer where Luca was positive he'd left them. 

"If it was one or two, I'd think you took them for mending, but..." 

"We have a thief," Cleo declared. 

Now, how to investigate this without alarming, well, everyone-- 

"Jurota? Aoi?" Cleo called to the wind, hoping one of them might be near. 

A moment later, she had both ninjas kneeling for orders. 

"Ah, stand-- I'm not His Highness. I just wondered if either of you happened to see what happened to--" She gestured at the washline and Aoi's face instantly went red. 

Jurota looked mildly concerned as well and Cleo had to wonder how everyone had gotten their stuff in the washpile at once. But... oh, Luca was being punished for a prank the week before. Yes, that made sense. And he wouldn't have done anything to make things worse. 

"I saw a drake with some fabric earlier," Jurota admitted. "I didn't think anything of it, since sometimes Sarisse and Vanessa give them scraps from their projects." 

"Usually fancier material than Ranzal's shorts," Luca noted. 

"But probably not _softer_ ," Cleo said as she looked over at what _hadn't_ vanished. Everything left had a lot of lace on it. 

"I'll see what I can find," Aoi said quickly. Beside her, before they both vanished, Jurota nodded. 

"Now, I suppose we wait." Cleo looked at Luca, who looked unsure as to whether he found this hilarious or horrible. Yes, it had been his duty to wash and hang the laundry, but usually there was no need for anyone to keep constant watch on it. 

She supposed that when this was settled, she'd have to appoint an underthings guard. Or perhaps a more general laundry guard. 

"Do you have any old bedsheets?" 

Cleo nearly squeaked in surprise at Jurota's sudden presence and question. Instead, she just nodded and went to fetch them. The ones she had were in poor shape and would eventually get cut up to help form dummies or just be rags or any other number of things, but-- 

With her arms full, she brought them out and handed them to Jurota-- who was gone again in an instant. 

"He said he found an underwear-filled nest," Luca explained. "Nice and soft, and the drakes that took everything have already been scolded. The sheets will be a fair trade." 

"For what was stolen," Cleo grumbled. But if a nest needed lining, well, the sheets were just on a shelf. "Next time, someone can come ask." 

"I'm sure they will," Luca said with a little shrug. "At least we'll get everything back before anyone notices?" 

That was a small mercy, Cleo supposed. Though Luca would have to wash everything again. 

And keep an eye on it, too.


End file.
